


Wrapped Up

by elipie



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, TGIFemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees.





	Wrapped Up

[Download (26MB)](http://elipie-vids.com/2018-vids/elipie_wrappedup.mp4) (right click & save)

Song: [Wrapped Up](https://genius.com/Olly-murs-wrapped-up-lyrics) by Olly Murs


End file.
